A terminal pressure controller has been known, which determines the pressure of a pressure actuation point, based on a terminal pressure at the position of a terminal in a water distribution pipeline network supplying water and on a target value. In the related art, it has not been possible to sufficiently grasp the state of a water distribution pipeline network. For this reason, in the related art, in order to reliably supply water at points of demand of each home, it has been necessary to set the water pressure of the injected water relatively high, and there have been cases in which water leakage from the water distribution pipeline network increases.